


Late-Winter Victory

by Ashen_Serpent



Series: Curse of the Winter Berry [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Français | French, Gen, Kissing, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Wing-Woman Frost coming in to clutch, some dom/sub undertones near the end whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: Caveira finally gets Buck under the mistletoe with some help from Frost.A quasi-sequel to "Snowfall Steps". Rated "T" for being hornier than I initially anticipated, whoops.
Relationships: Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak/Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano, Sébastien "Buck" Côté & Tina "Frost" Lin Tsang, Sébastien "Buck" Côté/Taina "Caveira" Pereira, Tina "Frost" Lin Tsang & Taina "Caveira" Pereira
Series: Curse of the Winter Berry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Late-Winter Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I first want to thank everyone who commented on, kudos'ed, and just read the last Cav/Buck story. I wasn't expecting many other people to like the ship and was really excited to see the response. Thank you so much. It really makes it a bit less nerve-wracking to write rare-pairs knowing there's some other folks who will enjoy what I've written. <3
> 
> Second, I just really love Cav/Buck. I started this story immediately after finishing the last one and then started a third once I finished writing this one. I will be writing other R6S pairings, but for the moment I am on the Cav/Buck train and it is a delight. 
> 
> For the French:
> 
> "Répétes, sîl-te plait?" - "Repeat [what you said], please?"  
> "Vraiment?" - "Truly?"  
> "Je suis-" - "I am-"  
> "Tu moi fais-" - "You make me-"
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Skál!

Not even a week since she started dating Buck, Caveria was feeling antsy. She felt there was something more she could do to and for him, that she ought to be taking action to make it clear that she cared and that this was _real_ , not just a fit of boredom or a burst of mismanaged lust. Talking with family didn’t help, her brothers too focused on grand gestures and her parents too focused on her potentially scaring the guy off. They were both counter-terrorists for Christ’s sake and Caveira wasn’t exactly known for winning “plays well with others” awards. If he wasn’t interested, he would have said so. Right?

Caveira banished those thoughts with a bottle of hard cider from the set Valkyrie had brought to their get-together. Girl’s night out, she’d called it. It was almost fitting, hanging out at Nomad’s apartment with Valk and Ela, the latter fleeing her sister’s attempts at family bonding. Or at least that was her excuse. It was an open secret that a buzzed Valk was a showy Valk, prone to taking her shirt off and flexing for whoever asked. The only one missing from their usual group was Frost, who claimed to be working on some improvements to her Welcome Mats. Caveira couldn’t really see what there was to improve, they’d worked just fine during the match that day, but she wasn’t the mechanic so she left well alone.

Or rather, she left well alone in regards to work. A certain Québécois on the other hand was fair game, and Caveira tried to limit the number of texts she sent to Frost, not wanting to appear desperate for help. Frost was a decent enough coworker, dependable and adaptable, but how someone was professionally and how they were personally didn’t always match up and she didn’t want to ruin her chances by appearing distracted and unprofessional. Still, it’d seemed to be going well with Frost giving head’s-ups about Buck’s mood and giving bits of leveling reassurances when whenever Caveira started to overthink things. She’d really have to make it up to her somehow. Wasn’t there that sweet shop she talked about? Fuck, she really ought to pay more attention. Where was- Right, girl’s night. No Frost. No Buck. Just Valk, leaning close and waving a hand in front of her face. Wait, what?

“Earth to Cav! You still there? I know the cider’s good, but stay with me, okay? Only so many couches, don’t want you to end up on the floor.”

Caveira hissed and waved off Ela’s snickers. “Fuck off, I’m fine. Was just thinking is all.”

Valkyrie leaned back, a smile on her face. “Glad to have you back. On an unrelated note: watercolors or oil paints? The artists want to settle something.”

Caveira shrugged, looking at Ela and Nomad. “Oil. Looks better, both up close and far away. Really tempting to touch, sorry Ela.”

Nomad laughed and Ela huffed. “Whatever. It was a rough version anyways, the splatter version looked better, stop laughing Sanaa, she said she liked oils better than watercolors so _I win_.”

“Maybe so. There’s always next time. I could spring something on you. Or you could throw yourself onto a bed again. You sprawled rather nicely.”

That got a laugh from Valkyrie, who had the whole incident recorder on one of her cameras. Caveira, “dead” at the moment, got to see it in real time, and got to hear Ela’s undignified yelp as the airjab threw her bodily across the room. Even worse for her, it was Valkyrie who saved her from Nomad’s trap. Not exactly her proudest moment.

Valk got up and leaned against the back of Ela’s chair, playing with her hair. “Don’t worry, cariño.” You’ll get her next time. Or you could let me play superman again. That’d be even better, really.”

Ela blushed and made a rude gesture, finishing her cider. “Quit calling me that, damn it. I was fine. I could have handled it.”

Valk’s grin grew warm like iron being shaped. “Then keep your ears open. I’d love to help you raise all kinds of hell.”

Caviera raised an eyebrow. “You two done? I mean, if you want to go at it, go at it, but it’s-” She checked her phone. “7:38 on a Tuesday. At Sanaa’s place. So maybe keep your pants on just a little longer.”

Beating Ela’s indignance and Valkyrie’s mild sheepishness, Nomad’s serene smile and wave of a hand commanded all attention. “It’s fine don’t stop yourselves on my account. The night is young and we still have much time to partake in life’s delights. Speaking of, who texted you, Taina?”

She held her phone protectively, ignoring how the screen flashed Frost’s number. “No one.”

“Oh, it’s certainly someone. Tina, right? You seemed awfully disappointed when she couldn’t make it.” The lilt in Nomad’s voice was unmistakable. Fuck.

Caviera took a slow breath. “As delightful as she is to work with, no. She is a coworker, and that is the extent of our relationship.”

Nomad steepled her fingers, seemingly intent on discovering the details Caveira’s love life like it was cenote only recently documented. Ela leaned forward, pointing a finger at nothing as she gathered her thoughts. She then sat up, almost knocking heads with Valkyrie.

“Côté! Right? You’d been really after him recently. You start something?”

Caveira finished her drink and started a new one. “I took him out to May’s and _no_ , he was not the one texting me, that was Tina.”

Valk went back to playing with Ela’s hair. “A wing-woman? Nice. Always great to have one. How’s it going between you two?”

Caveira blinked. “I took him out on one date. _One_. How should I know? I’m not a bicycle like Ace.”

Valk tilted her head. “Fair. Still Côté’s not exactly one to hide his feelings. If you’re doing something right, you’ll know.”

Nomad leaned forward, chin in her hands. “So, what’d Tina say? New developments underway?”

Caveira scrubbed her hand over her face but played along. “Not much. Bunch of Christmas decorations are still up and he’s started cooking again. Why?”

“Is the mistletoe still up? You could make a move.”

Caveira rubbed the back of her neck. “I mean, it is but…” She waved a hand, trying to gather her words. “It’d be kinda uncalled for to drag him under the mistletoe without warning. Just wouldn’t be right.”

“You could just ask. Worst case scenario, he says ‘no’ and you move on from there!”

“Sanaa, the vote of optimism isn’t helping. I’m _me_ , remember?”

“Oh? You mean someone with strong professional boundaries, a steadfast work ethic, and a drive to get on better terms with coworkers, even those she doesn’t like, in order to avoid being a liability in the field? Hm, I wonder what could be attractive about that?”

Caveira balled her hand into a fist. “You haven’t seen who I was.”

“No, butt I see who you are now. And the current you has given me no reason to believe you would have ill intentions for a coworker.”

Caveira opened her mouth to speak then closed it, unsure of how to respond. The vote of confidence was nice, sure, but words were just that. Caviera tried to come up with something but Ela beat her to the punch.

“Côté’s not a push-over, Taina. Kind and understanding, sure, but nowhere near a push-over. If he has a problem with something, he’ll say it.”

Caviera huffed, unable to find a counter. All they’d said was true enough, even if she wasn’t really sure what to do with the information. She sent a quick “okay if I join?” text to Frost. If it was a “yes” she’d go. If not-

The response was near-instant. Caveira stared down at her phone and swore at the attached photo of Buck making French toast and the message of “Come over! Your chance is right over the door! Hallway’s empty!”.

Damn, guess she’d go then.

When she looked up, Nomad, Valk, and Ela were all staring at her, waiting. She sighed.

“Tina says to come over. Guess I’m going then.”

She finished her drink as Valkyrie cheered her on, taking her shirt off and waving it like a victory flag. Slightly more sober, Ela raised her drink to her and Nomad gave a dignified smile. Caveira then gathered her things, placed the empty ciders in the recycling, and sent a text to Frost while putting on her jacket. She was about to head out when Valk stopped her.

“You let me know how this one goes, alright? Don’t want you dropping off the face of the earth on me, you hear?”

Caveira sighed but gave her a tired smile nonetheless. “I think this is a bit lower stakes than last time.”

“Yeah, well, you text me alright? You’ve got this, Taina.” Valk, still shirtless, pulled her into a tight hug. “You got this.” She then let her go. “Don’t forget to mess him up, alright! If there aren’t bite marks, you aren’t trying hard enough! Make art of him or whatever. Do what Ela does to me on a Sunday night.”

Caveira just nodded and helped Valk back to her chair, leaving her at the mercy of an annoyed but still adoring Ela. She turned to Nomad and gestured to the door.

“I’m headed out. Thanks for the invite.”

“it’s no problem, Taina.” Nomad smirked and whispered conspiratorially. “A certain trapper told me he’s very sensitive around his neck. Give him hell.”

Caveira just gave her a thumb’s-up, leaving before anymore wisdom could be sent her way.

As Frost told her, the hallways were empty of people but still populated with decorations when she got back to base. With all the Ops the celebrated Epiphany, they were bound to stay up later than usual. And undoubtedly that included the mistletoe hanging from the kitchen door, taunting her with all the time she’d tried and failed to get Buck under it.

“Taina? Oh! Taina, come here!”

Caveira startled as Buck waved her over from a stove, frost sitting a little ways away at a table, French toast already waiting. Caveira walked over to him, careful to keep her steps light and slow like she was approaching his namesake. She stood beside him, watching him cook with a joy she hinted but rarely revealed.

“Would you like some? I made more than I probably should have and it’d be a shame to waste.”

Caveira blinked, trying to refocus. “Un, sure. I could help with the extra.”

“Great!”

He turned off the stove and finished prepping the last pieces, of French toast, setting them onto a plate, its fellows piled high with a near-concerning amount. He gave her the plate.

“Syrup and the rest are already at the table. And if you want more, just tell me! We’re not about to run out anytime soon.”

Caveira nodded and sat across from Frost who was already enjoying the food. Caveira made her French toast as she liked it and started eating, waiting for Buck to finish cleaning.

“He’s great at this, right? You should tell him if you think so. He’d turn the red you like.”

Caveira ignored Frost’s encouraging whisper, very much regretting that time she’d gushed over how adorable Buck got when he blushed. She took a pointed bite, taking her time before replying.

“He’s a good cook, yeah. Kinda a basic fact. Bringing it up would just be pointing out the obvious.”

Frost leveled a blank stare at her, the one she gave when someone wasn’t doing too well with social cue and she was going to have to work to be polite and professional. She then glanced at Buck before leaning in close.

“He likes praise, even if he won’t admit it. Take charge and be kind while doing so, and he’ll melt. I mentioned potentially inviting you on his behalf and he nearly beat an Olympic record rushing down here to get things ready. Just say something nice and ask for what you want and you’ll be golden.”

Caveira nodded, exhaling slowly. It’s okay. He was a grown man who could more than hold his own. She could ask. It was going to turn out okay.

She turned to face him and cleared her throat. “Hey, uh. This is nice, really good, actually. Thanks for letting me join you two.”

Buck beamed at her. “Oh! It’s no problem! I had made too many anyways, so why not share? It’s always nice to give gifts to people you l- good friends and trusted coworkers. Pardon my English.”

Across from her, Frost let out a measured sighed, holding her head in her hands and staring Caveira down. Caveira wasn’t entirely sure what she was mouthing at her but based upon her expression it was likely “now you know what I have to work with”. Caveira chuckled, taking the hint this time.

“Hey, Sébastien. Can I ask you something?”

He perked up. “Sure! What is it?”

Here goes nothing. “Can I kiss you?”

Dishes clattered. “Répétes, sîl-te plait?”

Caveira gave a purposefully non-aggressive smile. “I’d like to kiss you. May I?”

She could see the red on his ears as he turned around. He fidgeted with a dish towel before speaking.

“Vraiment? Truly, I mean. You sincerely want to kiss me? In all honesty?”

“Yeah. Would you be okay with that? Wouldn’t sting too much if the answer’s ‘no’. Wouldn’t take it personally, either.”

Buck continued to fidget, his lips quirking upwards. “And if the answer is ‘yes’?”

Caveira shrugged, resisting the urge to pick him up and spin him around. “That’d be pretty great, actually. Is that your answer or have I misread you?”

He sputtered. “Ye- No- I mean-” He frowned in thought before giving a smile. “I would love it.”

“Great. Mistletoe?”

He blinked before recognizing what she was pointing at. “Oh? Sure, I-” He quickly washed and dried his hands, cuffing long sleeves so they’d stay up. He then trotted over to the doorframe, rocking back on his heels waiting for her to approach.

Caveira settled facing him with almost paralyzing joy. She gingerly reached out a hand to cup his face, her thumb petting the soft hair of his beard. He then gently slung her other arm over his shoulders to grip his hair before leaning in to kiss him.

His lips were soft and warm on hers, easy and plaint as he bended to her will. His arms rested loose around her waist, tightening as she tightened her grip in his hair. Shen then pulled back, enjoying the sight of him, head tilted back, neck bared, and a bashfully delighted smile on his face.

“I- Je suis- Tu moi fais- That was nice. Thank you.” His face was fully red, embarrassed but joyful laughter escaping him.

Caveira grinned sharp. “Glad to hear. If you’d want more, you can just ask. I can be generous when I want to.”

Buck sputtered and turned towards Frost who had headphones on and was playing a game on her phone. She looked up and took her headphones off.

“Don’t stop on my account. As much as I like talking to you, Seb, you are far more adept at making decisive move in the filed than off. Same for you, Taina. Love you both, but you each needed a catalyst.”

She winked at them then got up to leave. “I’ll leave you two to work things out.” She lightly punched Caveira in the shoulder. “Give him hell.”

Buck groaned as Frost left, somehow looking even more sheepish than before. He then gave Caviera a goofy grin, hugging her close.

“If I may ask, is there anything else you’d like to do tonight? Schedule’s light tomorrow.”

Caveira thought for a moment before grinning. “Mario Party showdown. Winner takes the loser out to lunch.”

Buck looked near baffled for a moment before smiling. “As you wish. Just hope you’re ready for a fight like Argonne.”

She smiled sharp and pulled him in for another kiss, already anticipating a delightful struggle for victory. And if she lost? Well, there was always a lunch date and French toast to look forward to. Might as well give him hell.


End file.
